


Hell Freezing Over

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair talks to Joel about getting a sentinel to work for the PD.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: SenThurs.freeze





	Hell Freezing Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Thursday prompt - freezing.
> 
> This is an alternate universe piece where sentinels and guides are known.

“Hey Joel,” Blair called out as he grabbed his jacket. “I’ve got to get going.”

“Want to tell me where you’ve been going every Wednesday for the last three months?” Joel asked as he put down the report Blair had been helping him with.

Blair glanced around the bullpen, noting his fellow detectives working and then looked back at the bomb squad captain. “I’ve been taking a guiding class,” he whispered.

“A guiding class?” Joel repeated before lowering his voice. “After all your talk about not wanting a partner since Jack Pendergrast disappeared you want to take a sentinel as a partner.”

Blair shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time until Simon insists I take a partner. So, why not a sentinel? All those wonderful heightened senses could be of great use in police work. A sentinel would be a walking crime lab."

“Aside from the fact that they are few and far between, aren’t they a bit too delicate for regular police field work?”

Blair shook his head. “Joel, with a guide, a sentinel would be fine in the field.”

“Then why are sentinels always recruited for Quantico?”

“There’s two reasons. One, the part about field work being too dangerous is pure bull. The government reports that to ensure all sentinels end up in government services whether it’s the armed forces or their various agencies and two, they pay more than police departments.”

“And tell me Blair, how will you get a sentinel to agree to work for less money in our far from luxurious PD? I think Hell will freeze over before Major Crimes can afford a sentinel’s salary.”

“I’ve got that covered,” Blair added excitedly and reached in his backpack to pull out a magazine article. The cover showed an exhausted looking soldier in army fatigues. “That’s Jim Ellison. He was a captain in the Army Rangers. He was sent on a mission to Peru and when his helicopter crashed because of bad intel he was abandoned there for eighteen months. He got back a couple of weeks ago and I guarantee he’s disgusted with the army and,” Blair added with a smile, “he comes from money so the difference in salary shouldn’t be that big a deal. I’m willing to bet I can recruit him.”

“Why would the army let him go if he is a sentinel?”

“I don’t think they knew he’d been online before. I think he came online in Peru but when he got back, for some reason, maybe shock, they went dormant. He resigned his commission but in the last couple of weeks he’s been having sensory problems. After his discharge, he headed to a family cabin in the Cascades for a few weeks of down time and all that isolation probably triggered his senses into coming back online.”

“Blair are you guessing? How do you know all this?”

“His brother, Steven. Jim and Steven Ellison are not close. I understand they haven’t gotten along since childhood. Steven’s dating a friend of mine. Ellen wanted me to meet her love interest. We were all in a bar together and after a few too many Steven began complaining about his, ‘big sentinel brother, the army hero.’ I got the whole story of the rescue and then the senses coming online. It seems the housekeeper, Sally, told Steven about Jim hoping to reconcile the two brothers, not that it did. Steven is very jealous when it comes to his big brother. Anyway, since I’m already in a guiding class I figured this is a perfect opportunity. I’m planning on visiting Jim Ellison this weekend.”

“And when he says no because he can make a lot more elsewhere?” Joel asked.

“I can be very persuasive,” Blair replied.

Joel smiled and shook his head. “What makes you think he might want to be a cop?”

“Ex army ranger, black ops trained, and a sentinel. The desire to protect the tribe is in his genes and, with a little coaching, I bet he could pass all the academy courses without taking the classes. He’s already sniper trained and can fight.”

“Have you mentioned any of this to Simon?”

“I will once I get Jim Ellison onboard.”

Joel shook his head as Blair put away the article and turned to the door. “I better get to my guide class.”

Joel waved him off and watched him leave wondering how the denizens of Hell would feel about a sudden drop in temperature.


End file.
